


I Never Planned on You

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Series, Wayhaught - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: "“Same way, a sweet girl, who I wasn’t even supposed to meet, turned out to be an angel.” Her eyes opened up, smile growing at the sight of Waverly. She couldn’t help it."A series of oneshots for Wayhaught, mostly fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

Something to Believe In

a/n: Roughly based on the song from Newsies~ 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

It was a question that broke the silence in the police station, among occasional chirps from the printer, and coughs from Nedley’s office. 

A brown eyebrow quirked.

“Have I ever been in love?” 

This wasn’t the first time Nicole Haught had been caught off guard by Waverly Earp. And she didn’t expect it to be the last. So she went along, knowing it was the smart choice. Her fingers stilled on her stack of papers, taking a moment to focus on the smaller girl. A moment that definitely wasn’t taken for granted. 

“Yeah, I have. Not world shattering love- but definitely, for the time, I was.” A pause. “What about you?” 

“I don’t know.” Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole, as if solving a problem. It wasn’t far off from the look in her eyes when she was digging through aging manuscripts. “I thought so.”

“But?” Nicole leaned forward on her elbows, wishing she knew what was going through that mind of Waverly’s. 

“Now I don’t know.” 

Nicole couldn’t help but think back to two nights ago, when a clumsy Waverly had made an adorable, romantic, mostly fumbling speech to her. Then, had proceeded to remind Nicole what it felt like to be in high school. Waverly wasn’t Nicole’s first kiss, but hell if the shorter girl didn’t make it feel like the first all over again. 

They hadn’t talked. Really, they hadn’t had any time too. Even now, going over cases, they had spent the majority of the night in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Nicole wasn’t going to be the one to start the conversation of what they were, or what they wanted to be. But she knew she wasn’t going anywhere as long as Waverly Earp wanted her around. 

“You don’t know?” Nicole didn’t mean to let the amused smile leak into her voice, but it did. And Waverly’s furrowed brows let the redhead know just how much she heard it. 

As Nicole leaned back, she watched Waverly move over towards her, settling herself across Nicole’s lap in what the police officer guessed would be a common occurrence, just based on how often she found herself in it in the past few days. 

“When I was 10, I thought I was for sure in love with Jasper Cullen- hey!” Waverly barely had the chance to get it out before Nicole was laughing. 

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry, I’m not making fun of you, I promise. It was-” Nicole flashed a smile, her arms winding around Waverly, enjoying the feeling of the girl’s arms wrapped around her shoulders. “It was just unexpected. Go on.” 

“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted.. I thought I was. Looking back, I think I just liked his accent. And every time after that- I, well I guess it just has been making me think about it. Especially..recently.” She leaned more heavily into Nicole, her silence spreading as she collected her thoughts. 

“I just think what I thought of love, wasn’t. Not because I didn’t like boys...or girls, I just,” Waverly’s fingertips brushed over the back of Nicole’s hair, mussing her neat ponytail. “I think I was choosing to love. But I don’t think it’s like that. I don’t think you have a choice who you fall for.”

Nicole looked up at Waverly, and wondered for a moment, if a person could be made of sunlight. If only in the way Waverly’s eyes shined. But she set the thought aside, carefully picking her words. She had no doubt she was falling for the youngest Earp. Falling hard, with more than a few bruises on her metaphorical knees just from the force of it. 

“And what made you come to that realization?” Her words were as gentle as her touch, mind forgetting the office around them: the responsibilities stacking on her desk, the soft tick of the clock, and falling fully into everything that was Waverly Earp. 

Waverly looked like she was trying to be as careful as Nicole did, in the way she bit the inside of her lip. “I’m not saying I’m like-” She let out a nervous laugh, dropping her eyes as their foreheads touched. “I don’t know.” She managed eye contact once again, her hands moving to completely destroy Nicole’s ponytail as she brushed her hands through dark red hair. “I guess tall, beautiful police officers have a way of making you rethink things.” 

Nicole’s eyes fall shut, after a moment of Waverly’s touch, her smile curling up at an edge. “I know what you mean.” She turned her head, finding her lips on Waverly’s wrist. “Same way, a sweet girl, who I wasn’t even supposed to meet, turned out to be an angel.” Her eyes opened up, smile growing at the sight of Waverly. She couldn’t help it. 

“Waves.” Nicole said quietly, one of her hands moving up to catch Waverly’s. “Whatever this,” She squeezed their intertwined hands. “Is. Whatever you want it to be.” There was a laugh at the end of her words, like she was chuckling at herself. “I’m going to be here.” 

Nicole wanted to tell Waverly how she’d do anything for the girl’s smile. To tell her that she deserved the world, and that Nicole would give it to her. To admit that Waverly was the most beautiful girl she’d ever set eyes on. That no matter the chaos in Purgatory, Nicole believed in Waverly. 

But instead? She kissed her. Because their days were full of puzzles, of words to dissect, and things that were unsure. But Nicole was sure that everything she felt, could be summed up in the way she kissed Waverly like her life depended on it. And she was almost sure that she was right at the look on Waverly’s face, even after Wynonna caught them on the desk.


	2. Green Eyed Jealousy

A/N: Someone requested Jealous Nicole...so… Note the updated tags!

Fire. That’s the only way Nicole could describe the feeling splitting through her veins, like something out of the supernatural. The mix of hopelessness, jealousy, and a little bit of fear filled the red head up like a storm. And maybe, for anyone else, with anyone else, she could’ve stopped herself. Had it been one of the girl’s she met at the gaybars out of town, or even the few from home — she’d be fine.

But Waverly Earp destroyed any semblance of sense in the police officer. 

So she couldn’t blame herself as her hand made contact with the soft material of Waverly’s sweater, only seconds before the smaller girl’s back was pressed against the wall. 

“B-baby?” Waverly’s lips curled up in a hesitant smile, even as confusion reached her eyes, her hands resting on Nicole’s chest. The surprise had shaken her slightly, ready to kick or scream at an assailant, until she found honey brown eyes on her, and a little part of her melted. 

She was about to ask one more time, for an explanation. For a reason why those eyes were full of hunger, or why the hands pressing on her hips were tighter than usual. But before she could even take a breath to replace the air that Nicole knocked out of her lungs, she felt her lover’s lips on hers. 

Her small hands rose up to get some sort of grip, one landing haphazardly on Nicole’s uniform, tugging at the shoulder, as the other tangled up in red hair. Waverly’s was teetering on her tip toes, held up by Nicole’s arms as they grabbed her close. It wasn’t the first time the taller woman had swept her off of her feet, but this.. this was different. 

This was a sweltering heat. 

It wasn’t as if they weren’t passionate, or even that they could keep their hands off of each other. But Nicole was usually so gentle, so careful, like Waverly could break at any moment. And usually, it made Waverly feel so, so incredibly cared for. She couldn’t get enough.

But this? Waverly was sure that if Nicole set her down, her knees would give out. 

Her eyes were blurry when the redhead pulled back, lips thoroughly bruised as she tried to find her voice. But Nicole’s lips had already found the spot on her neck that made stars sparkle behind her eyelids, and the noises that left her lips made her insanely happy that the police station was relatively empty. 

“N-Nicole,” She moaned out, drawing out the sounds as they rolled off of her tongue, her head tipping back against the wall. Her fingertips scraped against Nicole’s scalp, tightening her grip as the older woman seemed to be spurred on by the newly exposed skin. 

Then, all of a sudden it was gone. Waverly stumbled back against the wall, her chest heaving as she tried to no avail to catch her breath. Her entire body cried out for more, pupils blown when her eyes opened, looking for Nicole. But she wasn’t there. 

Not until Waverly dropped her eyes a couple inches and found the police officer on her knees, moments before she felt her lacy underwear snap, falling to the floor forgotten. The first touch of the redhead’s lips under her skirt was enough to make Waverly clamp a hand over her own mouth, eyes rolling back as she was completely lifted up and pressed against the wall behind her, her only support being her knees draped over Nicole’s shoulders. 

Her free hand grabbed for her lover’s hair, tangling once again, and holding as tightly as she could, because if Nicole stopped, Waverly honestly thought she would die right there and then. 

“Fuck- Nic. Fuck I -” A rough whimper cut her off, her head pushing back against the wall as her hips bucked involuntarily, thighs shaking against Nicole’s cheeks. Nicole’s name, in bits and pieces, filled the room,

“I love you so much.” It came out a whimper, as aftershocks ran up and down her body, as she was ready to fall completely if she didn’t have Nicole’s strong hands holding her up. 

“Baby..” Waverly whimpered, feeling soft bites on her thighs, but needing desperately to see those honey brown eyes. 

She felt herself be repositioned, her legs tucked around the officer’s waist, face level with her lover. Waverly opened her mouth to speak, to say what, she didn’t know. But she didn’t have time before she felt Nicole’s lips on hers again, this time, softer. Still enough to make her head spin, but closer to their usual kisses. To home. 

“ _ You’re mine _ .” She almost didn’t recognize the husked voice, if she didn’t hear it so close to her, she might not have known it was Nicole. It wasn’t how it was usually said, with the patent sweetness, dripping and flooding Waverly with happiness and romance. It confused her, even if it made her knees feel weak.    
  


“Of course I am baby..” Waverly said quietly, her hands brushing softly over messy red locks, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “I’m yours. _ You know that. _ ” 

Nicole’s cheeks were flushed, eyes softening by the moment, almost like she was coming down from something. But her arms remained tight around her girlfriend, letting their foreheads rest gently together. 

“Nic, baby...I’m all yours.” Waverly’s hand brushed over Nicole’s cheek, feeling her heart melt as the woman turned and pressed a kiss to it, watching the redhead visibly calm down. 

When Nicole’s eyes fell open, they looked slightly apologetic, which was a little confusing for Waverly, especially with her brain basically turned to mush. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“...what in the hell are you sorry for?” Waverly was growing more confused by the minute, her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

Nicole knew that no one could own a person. That no one belonged to anyone. That it was ridiculous, and disgusting to try and claim anyone. But the thought of anyone but her touching Waverly, of anyone else’s name on her lips- it was enough to drive her insane. 

“I just spent 3 hours in the interrogation room with Champ-”

“ _ Oh _ .”

“I didn’t mean to get all medieval on you. I just-”

“Do _ not  _ apologize.” 

“But-”

“Nicole Haught, you can’t just destroy a girl then apologize.” 

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh, the sound rumbling up from her chest. “I know you don’t _ belong  _ to me. But-”

“Yes I do.”

“You know what I mean Waves.”

“I do.” Waverly felt her lips curl up in a smile as she cupped the police officer’s cheeks, leaning in for a sweet, too soft kiss, barely pulling back before she spoke again. “I belong to you, Nicole. Completely, and utterly. And you can do  _ whatever _ you’d like to me.”

Somehow, Nicole had the sheepishness to flush at Waverly’s words, a sight that made the smaller girl have to hold back her giggles with a bite to her lip. 


End file.
